


Becoming complete (Marvel Lovestory)

by ScarletWitchFanMarvel (orphan_account)



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Marvel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-03-02 08:02:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18807055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ScarletWitchFanMarvel
Summary: Wandas Story, how she lives, how she loves, who she loves. She's telling you the Story about her life, her complicated, Beautiful, sad, kinda Epic life. She's telling the Story about her Friends and Family. It's going to be hard, but it will be worth it, she will feel Epic.





	1. Prologue

**Prologue**

** When I first met him, when I was 18, everything was different. When I met him,everything changed. My life was normal, boring, calm and everything was fine. Then it happened. It was the best and the worst that could happen to  me.My life became epic, complete. The people I met through the change. What I found out About myself through the change. The people I have learned to love through the change. The people I lost because of the change. If somebody told me that my life would be like that, I would have had the person admitted to a clinic. But let's start at the very beginning, when I was 18 and incomplete. Every story has a beginning, and that's the beginning of my, kinda epic story. **

** May 5, 2015 Me and my brother, Pietro, have an apartment in New York, Brooklyn. We just had the fight of our homeland, Sokovia behind us. The town where we grew up, me and my twin brother, she just flew and threatened to fall to the ground. We almost died, especially Pietro almost died. Luckily he was fast enough to rescue Clint and himself. I could do my job and help. I am glad that we do not work for Hydra anymore. The old Avengers Tower will again be the Stark Tower. We (the Avengers and the SHIELD Agents) are housed in apartments in New York, or they go to their families, but some have no Family anymore. According to Stark, the new headquarter should be ready next year, so long do Pietro and I live in a three-room apartment. Other heroes and agents live in the same building, most of them who live here are Avengers or Agents. Steve and a friend of his, Bucky live in the apartment opposite us. I don't know why Bucky is here, I thought he works for Hydra and not for SHIELD. I go out for a walk, when I come back, I see a flyer at our door, or better, at every door in the floor. I read it and notice that tomorrow at Bucky and Steve's a party takes place. I take the flyer with me and talk to Pietro if we should go or not. **

 
    
    
            
          

 

 


	2. Change doesn’t happen overnight, does it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda is not about to go to the party opposite the apartment. Natasha manages to change her mind and she goes. She could never have known that this was the first step to change ...

Pietro and I decided not to go to the party and set up our apartment instead, as there are still a few things missing. I go to my room and put my clothes in a closet. Suddenly I discover an old photo album, filled with memories, of beautiful times that are over. When I look at the photos, I get tears in my eyes. My brother and I experienced a lot in Sokovia, at least until the day our parents died. After that, we lived on the street until we signed up for the Hydra experiments. We became, somehow different, somehow human but not quite. I take a photo of my parents, my brother and I pictured, put it in a frame and put it on my desk. I get a message from Natasha, she asks if I also go to the party of Bucky and Steve. I answer her.

 

(Here is the chat history)

Natasha: Hey Wanda, are you going to Steve and Bucky's party today?  
Wanda: No, Pietro does not want to go and I do not want to go alone. Above all, I do not really know the two of them.  
Natasha: It's a house party, you do not have to know anyone, and by the way, I'm also there, so if Pietro does not want you can go alone with me.  
Wanda: I'm not sure ...  
Natasha: Come on, some of them are your teammates, you should all get to know each other.  
Wanda: I know you, Stark, Steve, the other with a metal suit, ..  
Natasha: First, I'm not counting, I'm friends with you already, secondly, the one with the other metal suit is Tony's best friend, third, Tony and Steve do not count, everyone knows who Tony Stark is and Steve there is a museum.  
Wanda: I'm speechless.  
Natasha: All right, just that you are informed, Steve and Bucky are best friends since the 40s, Bucky is just alive because Hydra found him, Sam and Bucky can not stand each other, but still friends because of Steve. The party was Bucky's idea, Steve was even against it at first. Thor is here for the weekend and then goes back to Asgard. And I would be very happy if you would be there too! <3  
Wanda: I'll think about it, but I probably will not come.  
Natasha :(  
Wanda: Bye!

(This ends the chat)

Since I am tired, and I have decided not to go to the party, I lie down and fall asleep. Suddenly I am awakened by loud music, as I look at the clock, I see that it is already 9 o'clock in the evening. The party has apparently started recently. I get up and look for Pietro, when I realize that he is not in the apartment I notice a note on the door. "My beloved twin sister, I spontaneously decided to go to the party. When I saw you sleeping, I did not want to wake you, and I do not think you're a party person. Will probably take a long time, see you tomorrow! "" Oh God, that can not be serious! "I say to myself. Beloved twin heaviest, so he calls me only if he knows exactly that I'll get mad at him. He is not wrong, I'm angry. Not only because he left without me, but also because he claims that I'm not a party person. He will regret that. I will go to the party. Now, all that's left is the question, which is actually the main reason why I never go to parties, namely, "What the hell am I supposed to wear?"

I go to my closet and get a silver glitter dress. In addition, dull black overknee boots. "Perfect," I say softly. I wave my hair and wear little makeup. When I'm satisfied with the look, I put my phone in my pocket and walk over.

I notice that the music is so loud because the door is open all the time. When I walk in, I see people dancing and talking. You can tell that all have alcohol intus. I look around for Pietro, suddenly I notice Natasha standing by the drinks. I go to her for a drink. "Wanda, you came!" She yells at me. I can not blame her, it's damn loud in here. However, you realize that she has been at the drinks stand for some time. She wears a skinny black dress with black high heels, her hair has smoothed and she has applied red lipstick.

(Conversation between Wanda and Natasha)

Natasha: Well you had time, why did not you come earlier?  
Wanda: I slept, what did I miss?  
Natasha: Not much, just at the beginning some drunken idiot almost fell off the balcony.  
Wanda: Wow, so I missed the best?  
Natasha: Do not worry, as soon as everybody gets drunk it will be really funny!  
Wanda: Hopefully!

Me and Nat go over to Steve and his friend, I forgot his name, anyway, they are looking for participants for a round of shots. After round 1 and 2 everyone was fine, but after round 5 Steve got off, he was already drunk before that and we did not want him to crash out of the window. Nat also got out after round 11. Me and Steve's buddy are still left. One shot after the other. In the meantime, I have not counted how many rounds it is, I am now so drunk that I only get to know that gathered around us people who scream all the time around. I just hear her shout "SHOT SHOT SHOT SHOT SHOT". It goes on and on, he can not stop at last. He should be done by now. I want to win this. We take a short break because the bottle of tequila is empty. It goes on, I just hear someone say, Round 23, and then it goes on, Shot by Shot.

I can barely stand, now we have more than 30 rounds and oh God he can not just fall over drunk. "SHOT SHOT SHOT SHOT" that's all I hear. "ROUND 40 !!" I hear Pietro call. Since when is he here, has he been watching this all the time? Well, so much for not being a party person. I'm about to tip, but I want to win. I feel dizzy. Suddenly everybody cheers my name. I have won. He has given up. Pietro screams: "THIS IS MY SISTER!" He did not sound that proud in so long. I need a short time to realize it. Some guy yells, "End result, Bucky-42 Shots! Wanda-45 Shots! WE HAVE A WINNER !!! "  
Me and Bucky both get a glass of water to come down again. We both sat on the couch, the others start another shot competition. I'm totally exhausted, but as I know myself, I'll have another drink in the next half hour. Bucky looks at me and starts talking to me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friendly reminder: The Story takes place in the MCU, but there are not happening the same things.


	3. Know what you're fighting for PART 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda won the drinking game against Bucky. The two talk on the couch and get closer. The night is not over yet ...

Bucky and I talked for a while, he told me how he came to Hydra. What he was forced to do and what exactly happened he did not say. I also told him how I came to Hydra, but also not exactly what happened. We also talked about the team and about SHIELD. He has been here for a year and knows more than me.  
After a while decide to take another drink, we were pretty drunk anyway, because of the many shots. We go to Nat and drink another drink after another. I'm pretty dizzy again, I notice how I'm getting drunk again. So one guy in the crowd screams at once "IN ONE HALF HOUR COMING ALL WE WILL PLAY TRUTH OR DARE !!!". We drink even more until half an hour is over. After fifteen minutes Bucky goes to Steve and Natasha and I stay at the Bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is shit, I shouldn't write at night. Sorry that this is so short, tomorrows part will be Long.


	4. Know what you're fighting for PART 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night isn't over yet...

Nat and I are finishing our fourth whiskey when truth or dare begins. "Do we want to play along?" She asks. I nod and we go to the others. At first it's still funny and I know what I do, but with each round everyone gets a shot, and less and less. Natasha, Bucky, Pietro, some drunken police and I are still left. I have no idea what I am doing and what is happening. The only thing I know about the last 45 minutes is that I kissed Natasha that one of those drunken cops, I think his name is Jake threw an empty glass bottle out the window and I messed with Bucky. It somehow felt right. I do not regret coming here.

The cop, who calls himself the best detective Brooklyn, suggests we make a fire extinguisher desk chair race. "What the hell is that? asks Pietro. The detective explains it. "You take two desk chairs and two fire extinguishers and two candidates. The two victims - I mean the two candidates sit on each chair and take each one a fire extinguisher. Then the lane is cleared and a destination determined. The chosen ones turn on the fire extinguishers and the winner is the one who comes first to the finish line. "The first to volunteer are Natasha and Steve. "3,2,1 GO!" Everyone screams as the race starts. Nat wins. Next, I'll get in touch. Bucky also does. "3,2,1 GO!" Everyone shouts again. This time I lose to Bucky. Apparently, I'm better at drinking games. There are still a few people sign up for it.  
"WE RAN OUT OF ALCOHOL !!" I suddenly hear this other cop calling. Everyone is shocked. "Let's go to the gas station and bring more!" Shouts this other policewoman, who is a bit scary. I wonder if the cops of the 99th do it that way. Well, I do not know much about the police stations, I think I just heard that the 99th area was almost closed. But such an organization called Gina Zone or something prevented that.

We all go drunk to the gas station. Really all party guests, that's over 40. Wait, no, I'm too drunk, that was the number of shots I had. Or not. Fuck it, I want to party.  
Where are we at all, since when are we leaving? I think we are still in the entrance area, a few full idiots do not open the door. "Shit we were locked up!" Cries the policewoman who begins to cry after six drinks. Natasha walks in and slams the glass door with a chair. There are shards everywhere, hopefully nobody is hurt. Everyone goes through the door destroyed by Nat. As I pass by, I realize that the door is actually a window on the ground floor. We seriously missed the door. This is awesome. We just follow somebody. "Does anyone have any idea where we are?" I ask. "I do not think so," replies Bucky.

Natasha suddenly cheers "FOUND! ". "LET'S PART-wait, Amy can you lend me $ 200 for alcohol?" Says Jake. Amy nods. "LET'S PARTY!" After we have the alcohol, we make our way back. But nobody finds the way back. We decided that we should go to Central Park, no idea why, somebody suggested it that way. Everyone takes a taxi, which also takes a while. Somehow, I and Bucky end up together in the same taxi and we kiss. It was this indescribably beautiful feeling, as if everything was perfect. In the taxi time flew by, we got out at Central Park.

We forgot the meeting place and now walk aimlessly through Central Park until he takes my hand and brings me to a little lighted spot. He says he was always here in the 40s. It is wonderful here. Suddenly we notice loud music, apparently we are not so far away from the party. When we arrive there, some are already gone. Apparently we missed a lot. I just have no sense of time. We'll have a drink with Nat and Steve and go back to the apartment. Pietro left when we were at the gas station.

We'll go by taxi again, this time I'm going with Natasha. When we arrive at the apartment, we realize what happened to the window. This time, we notice and use the door. Nat lives one floor below me and Pietro, I say goodbye to her, since it is now four in the morning, and all go to sleep. Steve is already in his and Bucky's apartment, I'm just about to go to my apartment when Bucky just comes out.

(Conversation between Bucky and Wanda)

Bucky: Hey.  
Wanda: Hey.  
Bucky: Wanda, because of what happened ...  
Wanda: Let's talk about it better if we do not have alcohol left, good night.  
Bucky: Okay, good night.  
(Conversation ends)

I go to my room, put on my makeup and put on my short, crimson pajamas. I do not know what that was tonight, I do not know what it will be but I do not regret anything. I just want to know if it's worth fighting for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> b99 cameo...


	5. The other part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This part of the Story gets told by Carol Danvers.   
> (Autor Note: Told you, it won't be just WandaxBucky)  
> The chapter takes place at Steve and Buckys Party. Carol and Thor have already met. They both realized they had a conection..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys, sorry, I've made a mistake in one of the first Chapters. Natasha said that Thor will leave earth in a few days, but it isn't correct, he stays, he also lives in the Building like basically everyone else. He decided to stay on Earth for a while, because Ragnarok doesn't exist like in the Movies, it Comes later, technically Ragnarok Comes to this Story when Loki finaly Comes to the Story. Loki get mentioned a few times till he will be part of this. 
> 
> Oh, and btw Thor has Short Hair like in Rangnarok, just to let you know.

Carols Part:  
The earth has changed a lot since I was here last time. I have to stay here on the planet because I may have tried something that let me lose my Powers. Well, I still have Kree blood, meaning I'm still aging slowly. Slowly, I mean really slowly, I look like 26 for 30 years, and that will stay that way for a while.

Unfortunately I have relied too much on my strength in recent years, so I can not fight so well without them. Luckily, Natasha has offered to teach me Fighting, so I'm not useless at all, I have no idea how she managed to survive all that in recent years without any strength. I have my own two room apartment, in the same building as most of the others, since HQ will not be ready until next year. I'm on the same floor as Wanda, Pietro, Steve and Bucky, strictly speaking, I live next to Wanda and Pietro. I think I have to get used to this new life. Hopefully everything will be back to normal. When I go out for a moment I see a Flyer which says Bucky and Steve throw a house party today. I think it would be a good distraction, I will go. I still have enough time to prepare, because Natasha has canceled the training because she's going to the party herself. Thor may also come, I like him. 

It's only 7 pm and the party starts at 8. I still have enough time to prepare. I go take a shower. When I get out of the shower, I ask myself what I should wear. I take a black, skinny Shirt, a blue denim skirt and black boots. I wear my hair as always and I wear a little makeup on. "Okay, that does not look like shit," I say to myself. Since I've lost my powers, everything is complicated because I've always relied on my powers, and somehow I no longer feel so strong and confident without them.

After I have motivated, I go over. The music is pretty loud. First, I go to Natasha, who is already pretty drunk, although the party has just begun. Maybe she was here before, because the other people that are here are quite a lot, but they are STILL NOT drunk. Maybe she has an alcohol problem, but if that were the case, Steve and Bucky would not have allowed her to drink it, right? The two are friends with her. I go to her and ask her. 

 

(Conversation between Carol and Natasha)

Carol: Hey  
Natasha: Hey, good that you're here after all.  
Carol: What do you mean by "after all?"  
Natasha: You know, there's this girl, I really like her and I asked her if she came here. She said she does not want to because her twin brother does not go and she does not want to go alone, since she knows basically nobody. Then I asked her if she wanted to go with me, but she refused. Don't tell anyone about this conversation!  
Carol: Wait, do you mean Wanda?  
Natasha: Yeah, how did you know that?  
Carol: Well, she's my neighbor and she has a twin brother and she's not going to the party. I just guessed good.  
Natasha: You're lucky, I would also like to live next to her, then I could always meet her "by chance" in the hallway. I live under her.  
Carol: Wait, you have a crush Wanda?  
Natasha: Yeah, I thought it was obvious?  
Carol: Yes, you're right, now that you say it, it's pretty obvious. I'm sorry, I was just confused for a moment, the last time I was on earth, homosexuality wasn't forbidden, but no one really talked a lot about it.  
Natasha: Right, when was the last time you were here?  
Carol: 1990  
Natasha: Seriously? How old are you?  
Carol: 58, but I had an accident at 26 when I got my powers. The same day I was found by the Kree and taken to Hala. They gave me Kree blood and since then I have not aged. My life expectancy is about 3000 years, so I'll look like 26 for a while.  
Natasha: Oh god, that's really cool.  
Carol: Well, 3000 is only true if I'm not killed by then. Especially now, without my powers.  
Natasha: Do you know what, do not talk about the sad things in life, let's have a drink!

(Conversation ends here)

 

Okay, so if Natasha is sad about anything, she drinks, I understand. We are drinking something and time is passing. I feel a little dizzy, so I stop drinking. I walk through the dancing, drunken crowd to get some air on the balcony. But when I arrive at the balcony, I notice some drunken policemen. "The cops from the 99th are the best!" Yells one guy. Wow, they are really cops, they have their brands with them. Apparently, they are all here in their free time. "I LOVE YOU ALL!" Cries one of them, What is OH MY GOD!

"CHARLES IS EVERYTHING OK WITH YOU?!?" shouts one of the cops. Oh, shit, he almost fell down the balcony. Fortunately, he still stuck with his foot, who knows what else would have happened. If they all work like that, Brooklyn has a problem. Maybe they are only in the drunken state just like that. I go to Natasha to tell her what happened. When she says she saw it anyway, I'll have another drink. When I drank, I go to the dance floor. There I notice Pietro. I thought he did not want to come. As I look around I realize that Wanda is not here. Poor Nat. Then I concentrate on dancing again. Just come down and dance. After a while I wanted to get another drink, but then I see Natasha talking to Wanda. Apparently she has come. I'm going to dance again, it's kind of fun.

Time flies, I've been dancing for a while. Now I notice Wanda, Natasha and Bucky playing a drinking game. There were other participants, but they are all eliminated. When I come to watch, Natasha is leaving. Wanda and Bucky are still drinking for a while. You can see that Wanda can barely stand, it looks like she's about to fall over. Bucky does not look finished yet, it looks like he could keep this up all the time. Bucky looks at Wanda and realizes that Wanda wants to win, she'll break over if she does not stop, but she wants to win. Suddenly Bucky stops, although he could easily have won. Wanda wins. The two get a glass of water and sit on the couch. Did he do it on purpose?

Apparently now a new Shot competition is made. I sign up for it. Natasha too, apparently she still has not enough. The cop, who almost fell out of the balcony, also wants to play along, luckily his colleagues can talk him out of it. There are a few other cops playing with it. Thor is also playing, I have not noticed that he is here at all. Somehow I'm happy about it, but somehow not. It begins. After 9 shots, a policewoman stops. I just notice how a woman screams "9 DRINKS AMY IS HERE!".  
Then I concentrate on myself again. Nat is out after 12 shots, I can not blame her, she had a lot of it before. One of the cops gets out at Shot 15. Now only Thor, the other cop and me are left. I try to hold on, but then I realize how barely I can stand and stop. Without my powers, I do not want to take any chances. 23 shots, I had 23 shots. I go to the balcony to get some fresh air. Oh god, I'm so finished. After a while Thor comes to the balcony.

 

(Conversation between Thor and Carol)

Carol: Did you win?  
Thor: No, let him win.  
Carol: Why?  
Thor: I noticed that he wants to prove something to his colleagues. I know that I actually won, I just do not have to prove anything.  
Carol: That was really nice of you.  
Thor: Thanks  
Carol: In how many shots did you stop?  
Thor: 35.  
Carol: 35? Okay, wow, after 23 shots I felt like I was dying.

(End of conversation)

 

We laughed and talked for a while, until there was something going on inside. The cop got the Thor talking about something about a fire extinguisher desk chair race.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read the Notes at the beginning.


	6. The night, that changed many lifes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol tells About the night and how the night went for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanna remind you, when I write the night that changed many lifes, I really mean many lifes, their Storys (not only about this night) haven't been told Right now...  
> Something will happen...

This cop just explains what a fire extinguisher desk chair race is. All right. How do you get that kind of ... Hopefully they'll solve their cases. Anyway, it's funny because I can watch a drunken Natasha win over Steve. After that, Wanda plays against Bucky and loses. Then a couple of cops play against each other. I decide to play along. I play against the cop who would have fallen almost drunk out of the balcony. Well, I'm kind of drunk, but I think I can win that. It starts, he needs a while until he turns on the fire extinguisher. And right now I'm on the finish line and I won. The cop was driving in the wrong direction …

After that some others will be driving again, I have to go back to Natasha at the bar and have another drink. Suddenly one of the cops screams "WE HAVE NO MORE ALCOHOL!" A colleague of him then proposes to go to a gas station to buy more. Everyone is on their way to the gas station.

Nat destroys a window and most go through because they think it's the door. So I'm drunk, but not so drunk. I go to the door and try to open it.

 

(Conversation)

Thor: Are you so drunk that you can not even open a door?  
Carol: Well at least I'm not so drunk that I hit a window and think it's the door.

(End of conversation)

 

He opens the door for me and we go out. On the way to the gas station, I lose sight of the group and somehow they are all gone.

 

(Conversation)

Carol: Damn, where am I? (I say to myself)  
Thor: You're only a few meters from the others, and we're still on the same street as the apartments.  
Carol: Since when are you here?  
Thor: I was here all the time.  
Carol: Oh  
Thor: I think you should not drink more.  
Carol: Maybe ...  
Thor: Shall I take you to your apartment?  
Carol: That's fine, I'll find it myself.  
Thor: You already know that you are going in the wrong direction right now.  
Carol: Yeah, I knew that ... Not.  
Thor: Come with me.

(End of conversation)

 

Thor then puts me down in front of my apartment door and goes to his own apartment. So he lives on the same floor as me. As I walk in I lock my door, put on my makeup and put on my blue pajamas. I'm lying in bed thinking about what happened tonight. Only now do I realize that I'm totally into Thor.

That's the last thing I think about before I fall asleep


	7. It's gonna be me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Start for a different Storyline...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peter Quills part

_**By now it's almost a year since Yondu died and Gamora has finally admitted that there is an unspoken Thing between us. Since then we have not talked about it anymore. I do not know why, we just did not talk about it. I just know that I love her. One day, it will work. I will be the one she loves. It's gonna be me...** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a short chapter, because it's 2015, and the Starmora storyline in Infinity War is in 2018, I just wanted to "introduce" the head ships of the Story. I'm going to focus on Wandas Story because ist the head Storyline.


	8. Soldier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wandas Story continues, everxyone tries to remember the last night...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wandas part

I wake up and feel really shit. What happened yesterday? I got Hangover, I should still lie down, yes I should, but my cell phone does not let me. I look at my Whatsapp messages. First, I notice what time it is. Two o'clock in the afternoon. When I click on the first chat because I want to read, it turns off. No battery, great. Where is my charging cable, where is it? It must be at my bed. It's not by my bed. That means I have to get up and go to the kitchen, because there is always a charging cable. No. I do not want to get up. I do not even know if I can go. Okay, I can do it. I have to do something about the hangover. As soon as I've plugged in my cell phone and read my messages, I'll search Google for a cure for hangovers. If Pietro is as bad as me? I'll probably know it soon.  
I get up and make myself a bun and put on a black leggings and a gray oversized sweater. And warm socks. I do not wear makeup, instead I go to the bathroom and wash my face.

When I go to the kitchen, I put my phone to the charging cable and turn it on. "Before you look at the photos, should I tell you better what happened or do you want to find out?" He says simply as if it was nothing. I refuse, maybe he has no idea what happened. I click on Whatsapp and look at the photos and read the news. Shocked, I put my phone away, and make me a coffee.

 

(Conversation between Wanda and Pietro)

Pietro: Yeah, that's how I looked when I saw the photos.  
Wanda: Over 40 shots, I drank over 40 shots of alcohol in a matter of minutes.  
Pietro: That did not surprise me, I knew that it triggers you when I call you a non-party person. I was more shocked that you messed with Bucky. And you kissed Natasha.  
Wanda: Why did I do that?  
Pietro: You played Truth or Dare.  
Wanda: Oh god, please tell me that something bad has happened to you too.  
Pietro: Why would that be bad? The kiss between Natasha and you meant nothing, you made that clear, it was just because she got that as a dare.  
Wanda: And with Bucky?  
Pietro: It looks like he likes you. What do you remember from last night, without you looking at the photos?  
Wanda: Well, I had a silver dress on ... And I drank so much that I need something for a hangover now.  
Pietro: Seriously? That's all?  
Wanda: Yes. What else do you have?  
Pietro: You won a drinking game against Bucky, you know, over 40 shots, then you played Truth or Dare, I was there too, and suddenly we ran out of alcohol so we went to a gas station to get some more to buy. Natasha then hit a window because she did not find the door.  
Wanda: YOU HAVE WHAT?!?  
Pietro: Yeah, I know, that sounds crazy, but you did not notice. Anyway, everybody went through the window, except Carol, she still knew where the door was, she just did not understand the principle of pushing and pulling. It does not know if she went out then, at the gas station she was already gone.  
Wanda: Aha, and then?  
Pietro: I'm not sure, after we had the alcohol I left again because I did not want to have a hangover like you. All I know is that you drove to Central Park, by taxi. You and Bucky were together in one.  
Wanda: I better not go to parties in the near future ...

(Conversaton Ends here)

 

I search the Internet for methods to get rid of a hangover. When I see what helps against it, I have to puke. Drink a raw egg, who made such a fucking mistake? As I make myself a glass of raw egg, I think about last night. It is confusing. And suddenly I drink the egg. It's the worst thing I ever had to do. Woe it does not work. I'm going to brush my teeth right away.  
I lie down on my bed again and look at the photos of yesterday again. Somehow, the thing I like about the Bucky and me is the best. The question is, who took all the pictures? I can not stop thinking about him, what happened yesterday, Pietro said he thinks Bucky likes me, I need to know what happened yesterday night. Best I ask Nat.

(Chat history between Wanda and Natasha)  
Wanda: Hey, do you know what exactly happened at the party?  
Natasha: Not at all, just that we kissed and kissed, and that you and Bucky had a taxi together and arrived over an hour later than the others.  
Wanda: Wait, what?!? Me and Bucky came later than anyone else?  
Natasha: Yeah, what happened?  
Wanda: No idea, that's why I asked you.  
Natasha: Sorry I can not help you with that, I have to think for myself what happened. By the way, because of the kiss ...  
Wanda: Oh, do not worry, Pietro told me we discussed that yesterday, it was just for Truth or Dare.  
Natasha: Sure, that was all, and that did not mean more?  
Wanda: What do you mean?  
Wanda: ????  
Wanda: Natasha, I can see you are reading the news.  
Wanda: ????  
Natasha: Sorry, I had to do something shortly.  
Wanda: You read the news immediately.  
Natasha: I had my cell phone turned on.  
Wanda: Okay, what do you mean by the previous question?  
Natasha: It was a joke.  
Wanda: Okay.  
Natasha: Will we see each other in sports tomorrow?  
Wanda: If I do not have a hangover then.  
Natasha: Good, Bye! <3  
Wanda: Bye!  
(Chat history ends here)

I'm a bit deceived that Nat did not know much, but that Bucky and I arrived later than anyone else is kinda weird ... Maybe we got along really well, maybe yesterday I knew more than I know now, because everything I have now It is really wise that he is Steve's best friend and was a soldier during World War II.


	9. Info!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Information. Only Information. You should read it, it's important!

I've made a Youtube Playlist for every Chapter. I will update the Playlist everytime I upload a Chapter, so you won't get spoiled, because the song title and what About the song is, spoils About how the Story will go.

https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLgIDKt5aaTS0QwmUs4EjCRAlIXL3yTtJB

 

(Copy the Link)


	10. Don't let me down

I decide to go to the fitness room despite the hangovers, I have to live on somehow. I'll probably be the only one, at least I know 100% that Natasha will not be there as much as she drank yesterday.

I have to wear sports clothes first. A black Nike sports bra, a gray Nike highwaist leggings, black Nike sports shoes and my phone so I can listen to music. I do not make-up, I just put on a day cream and make a ponytail.

As I walk down the steps from the 5th floor (my apartment is here) down to the basement, I realize that I can not do much sport. I will try it anyway. Downstairs, to my surprise, I see someone. Wait, Carol? Was not she really drunk yesterday? She did not even make it to the gas station, did she? I go to her to talk to her.

 

(Conversation between Wanda and Carol)

Wanda: Hey, Carol! I did not think to see you here today.  
Carol: Oh yes? Which of us had 45 shots?  
Wanda: 45, yes I know. Oh God, I feel like I'm dead anyway. But I have to do something today. You left very early, how much did you drink?  
Carol: Well, I was there at eight o'clock, you came later, so I had alcohol before that. Then I finished third in the second shot competition. I ended up with 23 shots.  
Wanda: Only 23? Do you think you could do more with your powers?  
Carol: Sure, my powers are generally better and more confident. But because of your 45 shots, how did you last that long?  
Wanda: No idea, I can only remember that cheer me all and I almost tip over, I'm glad that Bucky could not drink anymore, because when I'm drunk I want to win, no matter what it costs. I would probably have turned over at Shot 46.  
Carol: Yeah, that you really wanted to win, I noticed, but it looked more like Bucky would win, it just stopped suddenly. But, you talked to Bucky after that, did not he say anything?  
Wanda: What do you mean by he just stopped?  
Carol: I was drunk but not so drunk. For me it really looked like Bucky had deliberately lost.  
Wanda: I think you just imagined that.  
Carol: I do not think so, I was the only one who still recognized the difference between a door and a window.  
Wanda: Maybe you are right. I have no idea, some say when we went by taxi to Central Park, Bucky and I were alone in one and came much later.  
Carol: Seriously? I was not in Central Park anymore, I was at the petrol station. No idea how I got there, but in the photos I could see from when I was gone.  
Wanda: I still have to talk to some people to find out what happened yesterday.

(Conversation ends here)

 

We continued doing sports, after about half an hour I went back, Carol stayed. On the way up, Bucky runs across the way in the hallway. Suddenly he talks to me.

 

(Conversation between Wanda and Bucky)

Bucky: Hey!  
Wanda: Hi, are you so shitty or am I the only one with a hangover?  
Bucky: Well, it works, I mean only, but you really wanted to win and you just had to drink 45 shots.  
(We both laugh)  
Wanda: No idea why I did that, I just should not go to parties in the near future.  
Bucky: Really? So I thought the party was really good.  
Wanda: The party was certainly good, only I can remember almost nothing. So, all I know what happened after the drinking game is that the alcohol went empty and everyone went through a window to get to a gas station to buy more alcohol. After that, a few went and a few were in Central Park.  
Bucky: Is that all?  
Wanda: I had a silver dress on, I remember that.  
Bucky: And you looked beautiful. (He says so silent that I can barely hear it.)  
Wanda: What did you say?  
Bucky: Nothing at all, but can not you really remember anymore? (He says and seems a little disappointed.)  
Wanda: I was in Central Park, at least Pietro and Carol said that.  
Bucky: Yeah, we drove together in a taxi and got off in the wrong place. We walked through the park for a while because we did not get out at the right place. We only arrived when everyone left. We both had a good time anyway.  
Wanda: Wow, I wish I could remember that.

(Before any of us can say anything, Natasha comes to us and tells us that we have an important meeting tomorrow, when she leaves we go in as well.)

(Conversation ends here)

 

I go to the bathroom and take a hot bath. Rose scent, a few candles and me, alone. Yes, I deserve that now. Finally, relaxation. I try to remember yesterday evening. I sit down and stay there for a while.

Time jump 1h

I dry myself and go to my room to get a nice dress. In the meantime, I remembered a few things from last night. I remembered a part of what happened when Bucky and I were alone. We did not just mess around with Truth or Dare, but also in the taxi. Better said, if we had been alone there would have been more. But fortunately nothing happened, I would rather remember something like that. Apparently I could only confess to myself in the drunken state that I am attracted to Bucky. When we got out of the taxi yesterday we were in Central Park for a while, and he went to different places with me. I just wonder how drunk he was ...  
It's late evening, someone just knocked on the door. I go to open it. To my surprise, Natasha is in front of me. I ask her what she is doing here.

 

(Conversation between Wanda and Natasha)

Wanda: Hey Natasha, what are you doing here?  
Natasha: I wanted to see how you are, do you have such a bad hangover?  
Wanda: Only in the beginning, I feel better now, I was already in the fitness room.  
Natasha: Seriously? I only woke up half an hour ago, and you were already in the fitness room. Were you alone?  
Wanda: No, Carol was there, too.  
Natasha: That was sort of obvious, she left early too. Did you see anyone else today?  
Wanda: Well, I met Bucky in the hallway.  
Natasha: Yeah, sure, Bucky, why not ... (she says quietly and seems very absent)  
Wanda: Is everything alright?  
Natasha: What?  
Wanda: I asked you if everything was alright.  
Natasha: Yeah, sure, sure ...  
Wanda: Okay, is there anything else?  
Natasha: No, I just wanted to tell you that, tomorrow is an important meeting, we should all be there.  
Wanda: Okay, good.  
Natasha: Okay, well, see you tomorrow!  
Wanda: Bye, see you tomorrow!

(Conversation ends here)

 

Time jump next day

I am awakened by Pietro at 7 o'clock. I take a quick shower, plait my plait, and put on a white collared shirt with a dark red sweater and black shorts, with over-knee boots. I wear little makeup. Pietro is already working.  
I leave 5 minutes later. In the hall I meet Bucky. We go to the meeting together. We do not talk to each other.  
When we arrived at the meeting, we all sit down, and Maria Hill explains what's going on. There is currently no as much threat as aliens, but we have to do an undercover mission in groups.  
Many SHIELD agents are on missions, so we have to be assigned to them. So in the near future, we'll do that more often. Any such agent has stolen important information and we need to prevent the disclosure.  
All right, Maria has given us a plan to let us know who we are with:

Plan:

Group A: Steve, Natasha, Thor, Carol  
Group B: Bucky, Wanda, Sharon  
Group C: Sam, Rhodey, Pietro, Vision

Group A flies to Washington, Carol and Natasha monitor everything in the van, Steve and Thor look for the partner of the enemy agent and keep an eye on him, so that we can pursue him and are prepared for anything.  
Group B, that gets a bit complicated, you fly to Los Angeles, we know there the handover will take place, if everything goes perfectly, we know the exact time and venue. Sharon is on the plane, from where she can monitor everything. You will be provided with a private jet. Now comes the hardest part, the undercover part. Me and Bucky have to spend ourselves as tourists, staying close to the enemy all the time.  
Group C is in Russia for security reasons, where, according to our information, the client is waiting in case everything goes wrong.

"Do you understand everything?" Maria asks, we all know each other. We are all preparing for the mission. I have to look like someone just on holiday in California. I'll get it ...  
I opt for a blue hotpants, a cropped black top and blue sandals, and a red heart-shaped sunglasses. Bucky already has his undercover clothes on. We get on the plane with Sharon and get up. I wonder how it should end.

* A while later on the plane *

I found a quiet corner in the plane and stay there for a while. Bucky has been in this corner for a while now. We are alone here. It's kind of a connection, an attraction between us. I could say, you could cut the sexual tension with a knife. However, the mood is interrupted when the pilot says that we should sit down, since we land the same.

Time jump

 

Me and Bucky are targeting the target person. We follow him. We are just arriving at a restaurant. He meets another woman! "The handover is in the restaurant, the target person meets a woman," I say over the radio to Sharon. Sharon orders us to go to the restaurant and we should be as inconspicuous as possible.

 

(Conversation between Bucky and Wanda and Sharon over the radio)

Wanda: In how far away, as inconspicuous as possible?  
Sharon: Do everything you can to make sure that is not an undercover mission, take a look around and think about which people are going there. Then you think about other names, and for security reasons, a backstory.  
Bucky: Here are mostly couples.  
Sharon: Well, then you know what you have to do!

(End of conversation)

 

Bucky and I line up at the reception. During that we quietly talk about what we should say.

 

(Conversation at the reception)

Bucky: A table for two please!  
Waitress: I'm sorry, we have no free tables anymore.  
(We see how a table is set free next to the target person, but someone else might get it right away if it were like getting the table, it would have been so nice ...)  
Wanda: Please, look it up, we would really like to celebrate our engagement here, we got to know each other here.  
(Bucky looks at me confused, but he plays along)  
Bucky: Um, yes ...  
Waitress: Oh! I can apparently give you a free table, the reservation is already over anyway, they can have the table from me.  
(The waitress takes us to the table, we are alone, but can hear and see the target person)  
Bucky: What will that be?  
Wanda: Just play along and be happy, otherwise we would not have got the table!  
Bucky: Okay. But why exactly this?  
Wanda: Look around, Sharon said we should not attract attention and adapt, we have to keep an eye on the target anyway.  
Bucky: Hm, okay, yes you're right. (he says it a little sarcastically and looks at me)  
Wanda: What? Is what?  
Bucky: No. No, it's all right. (He still looks at me like that)  
Wanda: Then do not look at me like that all the time.  
Bucky: What? I do not do anything, I just admire my beautiful "fiancee". (He says it sarcastically again, and keeps looking at me like that)  
Wanda: Oh, come on, stop it!  
(We both laugh and talk for a few minutes.)  
Bucky: Look, they're leaving.  
Wanda: Okay, let's go after them.

(Conversation ends here)

 

We follow them, we are just in a park. The woman has already left, Sharon has sent a few agents to pursue her. Do not attract attention, attract no attention. We follow the target person. Crap the guy has seen us. "Crap! He saw us! "I say.  
Suddenly I feel his hands on my back, he pulls me to him and he kisses me. It's confusing, and it's not the first time, but this time I'm getting it. It feels good. I enjoy it. 

He stops. The target person just ignored us because we kissed each other. The person is distracted, I use that and call Sharon. During that, Bucky takes care that the guy does not disappear. By that I mean, he threatens him with a gun, because now no one except us is here. After a few minutes, Sharon arrives with the agents and arrests the target. Bucky and I go back to the plane.

When we get there, Sharon says over the radio that she'll be there in a few minutes, and we'll fly back to New York. Bucky and I are alone now.  
We talk about the mission and how it all went. "You could have done anything as a distraction, why did you kiss me?" I ask. "No idea, but it worked," he says. "You have no idea why, that's all?" I ask, taking a few steps towards him. He gets up and takes a few steps towards me. "Yes, that's all," he says. Now we are only a few inches away from each other.

Two minutes later ...

One thing led to the other, now I'm sitting on his lap and we're making out. His hand is under my top, he's about to take off my clothes. It gets more intense every second.  
I know, I know, that escalated quickly.

Suddenly we get interrupted by the radio. It's Sharon, she wants to talk to us on the radio. Annoyed, we stop, and I go to the radio, turn it on, and hear Sharon as she tells us she's done, and the target person comes aboard to come to New York.  
Apparently most of the survey will take place there. I still have to talk to Bucky. When I go straight over to him, Sharon comes here with the target person.  
He is a friend of Alexander Pierce. I know this guy. I've seen him at Hydra more often. I hate this guy. He is handcuffed to a free seat. Bucky looks at him as if he would kill him anytime, just like that. Apparently he knows him too. Sharon looks at us and asks if we know him.

 

(Conversation)

Bucky: He's one of Pierce's confidants. I have seen him often at Hydra in recent years.  
Sharon: Pierce is in jail. So, who gave the order?  
Wanda: I suppose we have to find out.  
Sharon: What do you think, will he talk?  
Bucky: I do not think so, but I already know how to make him talk ...  
Sharon: We do not have to think about violence yet, understand?  
Wanda: Well, so I think it's inevitable.  
Sharon: No, we'll try talking!  
Bucky: Oh, right? I think he'll talk, but not right away, it's just a waste of time.  
Wanda: He should suffer.  
Bucky: He should die.  
Wanda: Painful.  
Bucky: And slowly.  
Wanda: And-  
Sharon: WE TRY IT WITHOUT VIOLENCE !!!  
Bucky: As you say ...  
Wanda: a waste of time ...  
Friend of Alexander Pierce: Well, I could talk, but I do not know if I want that ...  
Sharon: So, let's start with your name.  
Friend of Alexander Pierce: Ray Studer  
Sharon: So then Ray, talk!  
Ray: Just with her, alone. (He points to me)  
Bucky: What do you want from Wanda?  
Sharon: That's right, why do you just want to talk to her?  
Ray: I know her, she's one of the experiments, one of two surviving experiments.  
Wanda: Do not talk about me like that, I'm a human and not an experiment!  
Ray: Cute, that you think you're still human, but believe me, you're not human in any way, you're a weapon and not a human, understand?

(I feel like I'm going to cry just because he's kind of right ... I get tears in my eyes, all notice it.)

Ray: What, it's the truth, you serve only for purpose, a weapon, that's all you are.

(Bucky goes up to him and hits him.)

Sharon: Alright, again, and this time around, you stick with it because the guy you work for is certainly not human.  
Ray: Yes, he only needs to be sacrificed for the right thing. Agent 13, that's just not human anymore, no, it's a weapon.

(He still thinks of me ... I feel really bad right now, I feel like I would not be able to breathe in. Bucky and Sharon realize I'm feeling worse.)

Bucky: Did you just say "it"?!?  
Wanda: I'm not a weapon and I'm not an experiment!  
Ray: Yes, you are, just like your brother. You are both weapons, and, most of all, he is still human.

 

(I walk up to him and use my powers, the lights flicker, I hurt him, it's nice, I barely notice Sharon and Bucky trying to stop me, they say I should stop, and I'm supposed to keep him alive Ray screams in pain, the lights go out, everything goes dark Ray is afraid for his life He bleeds, I tear him from the inside I can barely control myself, I just want to see Ray suffer, His pain is everything which just makes me happy, a few bones are broken ...)

Ray: OKAY I say! I SAY EVERYTHING! BUT STOP THIS MONSTER!  
Sharon: Wanda! Stop it now! Wanda! He wants to talk, we did it!  
Bucky: Wanda, he wants to talk! You can kill him afterwards!  
Sharon: No, she can not, he's going to jail.  
Ray: PLEASE, please stop.

(I realize how slow I'm back in control, only now I'm realizing what's going on here.) I stop.)

Sharon: Wanda, are you alright?  
Wanda: I, I do not know what that was, so, yes, no, me, I have to get out of here!

(Confused I get out of the plane, Bucky goes after me.)

Bucky: Wanda, wait!  
Wanda: Can you just leave me alone! I do not even know what happened in there, okay?  
Bucky: Wanda, I'm not judging you because of what happened, I just want you back on the plane. We're flying back to the current SHIELD headquarters and the guy is talking. You made it, he will talk. After being cared for by a doctor.  
Wanda: Oh god, what have I done, I almost killed him. (I'm almost crying)  
Bucky: If you had not, I probably would have. You have not done anything wrong in my opinion.  
Wanda: That's just your opinion.  
Bucky: I pretend that did not hurt my feelings.  
Wanda: That's not what it meant.  
Bucky: Come on, let's go back in.  
Wanda: Okay, let's just fly back ...

(Conversation ends here)

 

Once in the plane, I see the devastation for which I'm responsible, again exactly. And I see Ray, and a lot of blood, I can not believe it was me. Ray looks at me scared, Sharon comes up to us.

 

(Conversation)

Sharon: Hey guys, there is bad news.  
Ray: The witch destroyed the plane! Kill her! Witches should be hanged and burned again!  
(I throw a knife in his direction with telekinesis, and stop it just in front of his face)  
Wanda: If you are not quiet right now I'll split your head in two!  
Sharon: Wanda, calm down.  
Bucky: Well, I'd like to watch you kill him. But I would even rather kill him myself.  
Sharon: Come on down both, so the plane has a little damage fixed until tomorrow.  
Bucky: So, are we flying tomorrow?  
Sharon: Yes, we will not be flying until tomorrow.  
Wanda: But where should we stay overnight today?  
Sharon: It's complicated, I booked a room in a motel, it's half an hour away. Ray will stay here and he has to be supervised. That's why two will always stay here and take care of him. And two can sleep, so here's the plan:  
You two, take on the first night shift, together. That would be from now to two o'clock. Then, at two o'clock, I come and the pilot, he is also an agent. You can then sleep from 3:30 to 7 o'clock. OK?  
Wanda: Okay.  
Bucky: Okay.  
Sharon: Well then, see you later!

(She and the pilot leave, me and Bucky are alone with Ray.)

(Conversation ends)

Bucky and I go into the cabin with the computer that has the surveillance camera videos. From here, we can watch him. I lean against the Wanda, and I'm still depressed about what happened before. I broke the lights so the pilot had to turn on the emergency power. It is not really bright, but you can see enough. Luckily, the surveillance cameras are in night mode. Time passes without us talking much. But I can not concentrate on anything because Ray's words are still going through my head.

 

(Conversation)

Wanda: Am I really just a Weapon?  
Bucky: Wanda, no, you're not a weapon, of course. (He's trying to comfort me somehow.)  
Wanda: Answer honestly.  
Bucky: Wanda, come on, please do not think of that.  
Wanda: You, too, think that I am no longer human, right?  
Bucky: It's true, you're no longer a normal person, but-  
Wanda: But what? A weapon, a monster, a witch? Tell me!  
Bucky: You are different.  
Wanda: What do you mean, different?  
Bucky: You are unique. That makes you better than him. That's why you're better for me than any other person.(It's quiet for a few seconds, then we hear from the room where Ray is making noises.) The moment we look at the camera, the emergency power goes out.)  
Bucky: I find what's going on.  
Wanda: Okay.

(Bucky has been gone for a few minutes, I should see if everything is alright, I'm suddenly pulled back on the way, I scream, Suddenly I feel a blade on my neck, THE KNIFE, I threatened Ray, and it He has cut the shackles with it, he puts me on one of the bands that prevent my powers, I can not use my powers, I get scared.)

Wanda: LET ME GO!  
Ray: Keep quiet, then you'll get a quick death. But, you would have preferred to let me die painfully and slowly.  
Wanda: No!  
Ray: Oh yes, you will die, painfully and slowly.  
Bucky: No, she will not.  
Bucky: Wanda, why do not you use-  
Ray: She can not use her powers. Now she is neither a human nor a weapon. Nothing, just nothing.

(I try to use my powers, but it does not work. When I try again, something strange happens, I grab his arm and he starts to burn.)

Sharon: Wanda, Bucky, what's going on here?  
Bucky: It's complicated, he wanted to get away  
Bucky: Is that even possible? She has her powers through Loki's scepter. Should she even be able to do that?  
Sharon: Only if she already had powers before that.  
Bucky: What do you mean?  
Sharon: It may be that she was already a mutant before birth, only her real powers are only now revealed. She has to stop.

(Ray burns, this feeling, it's evil, but it feels good ...)

Bucky: Wanda, stop it! Everything is alright. He will not kill you.  
Sharon: Wanda! Can you hear us?  
Sharon: It looks like she is not conscious.  
Bucky: What?  
Sharon: She can not control it!, then he wanted to kill Wanda and he gave her this band that was supposed to prevent her skills.  
Sharon: Does other people burn their actual skills?  
Bucky: Not that I know.  
Sharon: Ray has been burning for a while, he should be dead. It looks like he's just in pain and Wanda lets him live.  
(I come back to myself, I do not want that, I do not want to kill him, I let him go, he's not dead, he's not burned or hurt.)

Wanda: What?  
Bucky: You just stepped away ...  
Ray: I live! I burned, I felt it, but I'm still alive ...

(I look around, and notice how everyone is staring at me, and what I did, this band, I've already torn down again, I feel like I'm not going to breathe ...)

Wanda: I have to get out of here.  
Bucky: Wanda!

(I'm off the plane)

(Conversation ends here)

I go to the park, from earlier. I do not know why, but I stay on the bench, the bench near the spot where Bucky kissed me. I stay here for a while ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what to say About this…

**Author's Note:**

> The Story will be in the MCU, but there won't happen the same Things.


End file.
